Awakening a hero: Bonus Stories
by The Tactician Knight
Summary: The unknown tale of what happens to the shepherds after they finish their adventures to stop Ylisse. Huh. I never thought this would happen? Wonder what happens to the shepherds now.
1. Chapter 1

**Here we are again. Yeah I got another new fic. Don't worry this fic gonna be the fic different then the most of the fics I write. Its called Bonus stories, well because this is a bonus to Awakening a hero's story. Call it DLC. Free DLC.  
So unlike most of the fics I written, this is confirmed sequel to Awakening a hero. Its not a side story or anything. So does that mean you need to read Awakening a hero. Yes you probably should. If you don't you might get confused. Especially if you read this first, and then read Awakening a hero. Anyways so yes read it if you want. You don't. Well I'm not going to explain all the details you be missing. Anyways let's start. **

Prologue

A invitation to vacation

I panted as I rested against the wall of the guild. Jolt, Kirito, Severa, Cordelia, and Jolt Zacks. All of us, out of breath, bruised, and completely beat. All from one opponent. This was suppose to be a simple training spar. Five people against one guy should not be such a curb stomp in the one guy's side. The five of us are in the Guild's training like regular. Percival had come in the middle of the free for all spar, and joined in. It ended up everyone against Percival.

"Is that all?" Percival swung the black sword in his hands. He acts like he didn't just kick our asses. We couldn't get a hit on him like-.

"No, Dragon Art: Twin blaze dragons," Jolt Zacks got one knee and fired two dragons made of fire right at Percival, who only sidestepped as they clashed near him. Then slashed right through. Like pretty much every attack we fired, Percival simply just countered with the right move. There is a reason why the drive for him is called Tactician. He's a damn good one, and no he's not using time magic to cheat.

"Um can I interrupt? Where is the guild master?" A voice broke through our suggestion.

"That be me," I coughed and tried to sit up.

"Starburst stream," Kirito charged right at Percival with his sword combo,

"You tried that before," Percival slide behind Kirito, and slammed his claymore into his back.

"Switch," Jolt shouted, and the next thing I noticed that Jolt got slammed me. "Was this what it was to fight me?"

"Yes, but I don't think we will win this," I tried to push him off of me.

"Sneak attack," All I know is a sword slammed, and then Jolt Zacks slammed into me.

"Why would you yell sneak attack. Kind of defeats the purpose of a sneak attack," Percival pointed out the flaw.

"Thought it throw you off. You would have seen the attack coming," Jolt coughed and rolled off of me.

"Can I just give you my message, and then you can continue?" The messenger helped me back to a sitting position.

"Go ahead," I only shrugged with the sound of someone trying to attack Percival.

"Well Exalt Chrom got a letter of invitation for the shepherd to some areas for a reward for saving the world," The messenger said.

"Alright," I tilted my head, trying to figure out why that sounded familiar.

"You are to go to Dragon's Gate," The messenger explained. Ooh now I know this is gonna be fun.

 **Author's Notice: So yeah. This might have been the most clear prologue for any of the series of fics I made. Unless you never played any of the DLC for Awakening then well you are going to be really confused. Review, Follow, Share, Favorite, Vote. Speculate what the first DLC area is going to be. Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here we are with the chapter number one of this bonus story. Now you might realize how some of these bonus stories go. Some of them. Not all of these will be the same, but let's start with this part. Let's get this chapter's show started. Hope it gives you all a shock. I'll stop these now.**

Chapter 1

Harvest of lightning.

And where did the gate take us for the first part of our vacation? It wasn't a desert or some kind of hot spring. Thankfully it wasn't a battle between two armies that are fighting. Which I gotta is kinda sad. I would have loved to kick Roy's ass. Or Marth. I love to see how strong the Hero-king really is. Last time I "battled" with him, Marth did nothing. Tiki, Lorenz, and Frey did everything. Also the sage guy. I'm getting off topic. No we weren't in any of those places. We were in some town with stalls, lights, and song. It was some kind of festival. Maybe about a harvest. Ooh that only means one thing. Its the harvest scramble. Wonder if I got any interesting side conversations with anyone.

"Ooh a festival. All the songs, and dance. It makes me want to just break out and dance. I wish everyone else was here," Isaac spoke up from the crowd of the shepherds. His comment was confusing because it didn't make sense. Well not to me. Isaac's comment wasn't about any of the shepherds. He was talking about the rest of Shock&Awe his band. He's the leader guitarist of it. He is talking about Sky, Sparrow, and Link. He's the shock, and they are the awe. I think he wants to perform.

"Isaac, you know I don't think you get a chance to perform," I didn't know what to tell the musician. Isaac lived to play music. When I used him for rps that's what he was a musician. It was 75 percent of his story. But yeah Isaac's not going to perform, The festival ain't happening, because well its being attacked by Risen. No seriously the villagers all fleeing, and we are just standing here.

"Now this isn't good. You attacking this place. The villagers worked hard for this harvest. This was suppose to be a day of celebration, and now you have tried to ruin it. Electric Storm," Isaac shouted as storm clouds formed. Well I'm not killing anything today.

"Um should we attack the Risen?" Erin questioned with her shield acting like a umbrella. Yeah Isaac didn't just shout electric storm, he caused a storm. Electric storm is one of his lightning art spells. It makes a storm. The better question is why a son of Zeus needs a spell to make storms. Because I don't have the answer for that. No seriously, I don't have a answer for that. It never game up.

"Nah,' I shook my head, and watched as blue lightning bolts started to slammed into Risen all over the festival plaza.

"What?" Nah looked at me. Forgot about Nowi's daughter being named that.

"I meant no. I'm pretty much Isaac has this handled this with a storm of thunder," I only shrugged.

"What? Really?" Jolt Zacks looked at me like I told him I would take away his christmas presents. Also banned him from seeing Eillie. "But I want to fight!,"

"You think you can survive all all that lightning," I looked away from the dragon elf, and towards the storm Isaac had caused. He was sending lightning all over place. Risen are turning into piles of ash.

"I'm lightning proof, Dragon Art: Fist of the Holy Blaze dragon," Jolt Zacks charged into the fray, and a lightning bolt slammed into him. The dragon elf tumbled and disappeared in a flash. He's only lightning proof when he's using lightning dragon art.

"Um, is he ok?" Eillie looked over at me.

"Yes, he just in his card," Since we got that spell that separated my spirits from my head. They're chilling as Einherjar like me. I got them all in a locked box in my room. So hopefully they don't respawn from the card. Cause he's going be very cramped.

"So how long is this storm gonna last. Its ruined most of my candy, and Gaius's candy," Dusty said hiding behind Henry's cloak.

"Why do you know what condition what my candy is in?" Gaius looked at Dusty, and then all over himself. Dusty stole his candy.

"Storm's over," I pointed out as the clouds started to part. Isaac killed all the risen in maybe fifteen minutes? Dunno the actually time. Wasn't really timing it.

 **VIEW CHANGE: Isaac's turn. Yes he gets a turn.**

After my storm wiped out all the risen. Everyone started coming back to the party. The shepherds all split up and enjoyed a festival. I could hear all sorts of conversations. Nowi and Tharja talking about the dark mage's boingy bits. Jolt Zacks and Gregor talking about drinks. Ilithya and Kirito talking about what happened in their relationship. Ron and Noah talking about music. What was I going to do? I dunno I just went to the fountain in the next to it was that blonde pegasus knight Julianna

"Hi," Julianna looked at me.

"Hey, enjoying the festival?" I smiled at her.

"I guess. All my friends are off somewhere. Eleanor went off to a archery booth with Percival. Eillie went off with Percival in a balloon popping game. Taylen went off in some hammer both with Quick-step." Julianna explained to me.

"I see, well would you to hang out with me?" I gave her a grin.

"Sure," Julianna looked at me.

"Well what do you want to do? Skip stones in the fountain," I picked up a stone and passed her one. I tossed the one and watched it skip right through the fountain.

"Alright," Julianna skipped the stone I gave her, and it went a couple hops. "What do you want to do now, or do you want to keep skipping stones?"

"You know I feel like dancing. Would you like to dance with me?" I smiled at her. For some reason I felt really warm inside. Like my heart was racing. I've only felt this feeling once or twice my life. I'm guessing its this girl again. Even in another world I fall for her. Just our bond ain't it.

"Um sure!" Julianna looked surprised and was she blushing red.

"I've got a bit of a dance that kind of fun. Want to follow dance to the beat?" I asked her thinking of one that was quite electric.

"Sure," She smiled at me.

"Listen to the beat, and you'll know the moves." I snapped my fingers. "Slide to the right, two hops this time, One hop this right. Slide back one step, Two hops this time, Slide to the right"

We kept dancing like that. We were laughing and smirking. We didn't stop dancing until we just started to laugh.

"That was fun, you some kind of bard?" Julianna laughed into the sky.

"Yeah. wanna hear a song?" I pulled my guitar off my back as she nodded her head. I was going play Dawn, but I felt like playing another song.

"Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did

Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid

I'm still standing after all this time

Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah"

I kept playing random songs, getting that smile from a beautiful lady. Soon our time on the festival was over. Then we went onto the next path. 

**Author's notice: And on that note this chapter is done. Took much longer then I thought it would. Yeah I'm going through the xenologues here, with some focus on the spirits. I'm not going through all of them, just some of them. Well hopefully I'll have the next chapter out quicker.**

 ****

 **Songs- Elton John I'm still standing.**

 ****

 **The moves to the electric slide by I don't know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here we are. The next bit of the lost chapter. The story continues on now. So yeah I'm going through the xenologues. But before anyone asks no, not all of them will be done through. We only have a few chapters left for this fic. The actual number would be 3 chapters left, not including this one.**

Chapter 2

Summer of Valor

So after the harvest festival where do we end up. Well I felt the heat of the shining sun on my back, and I can hear the pounding of the rushing waves slamming into the shore. So we were at the summer scramble chapter. So basically our time to relax on the beach is gonna be interrupted. At least I can hear Chrom squirm talking to bikini Anna. One of the best lines in the DLC. Only thing funnier is Nowi talking about Tharja's boingy bits.

"Ooh the beach, we could go surfing," Jolt Zacks stared into the waves. Right both here and Percival surfed with their love interests. With Percival, he did it because it was the first activity that gave him peace. Jolt Zacks, well it gave him something to do with Eillie, and that's all he needed.

"Sorry man, it ain't gonna go that way," I thought back. The Summer scramble isn't like trip to the beach. Ad, the only time anyone is seen in a swimsuit on this beach scenes are sorcerers class units. So really only Henry and Tharja get into swimsuits, and maybe some enemies.

"Plus unlike me, you can get wet by water," Quick-step pointed out. Jolt wasn't a son of a sea god. He was a son of heroes, and snow. Jolt would get wet if he jumped in. "And you didn't bring a board."

"And the fact this place gets attacked means there isn't time for fun in the sun," I sighed and looked at the waves hitting the beach. They looked so amazing. I could just jump into them. Wouldn't care if they knocked me down. Its the thrill if you avoid the wave, or you knocked back to shore. "Bandits are literally about to attack in three, two, one,"

"So that's why you asked me to evacuate the people if we ever on the beach," Noah appeared out of the shadows of the group. "I thought you were just crazy,"

"Crazy-prepared. I only told you after Frederick's death, and I told you because of DLC," I pointed out. Yes I did. Frederick mentions to Chrom the resort was evacuated, ,but because of Chaos's body snatching. Frederick is dead. I have no idea if Frederick was the one behind that, but I've learned from a master tactician to always be prepared.

"Dude I thought you were kidding? You do some random things for rule of funny," Noah pointed out.

"Guys you do realize we have orders. Chrom told the shepherds to rally," Erin pointed out. Her halberd draw in her hands.

"Actually don't bother, I've got this one handled," Quick-step cracked his neck and walked forward. "Shepherds don't bother. I've got this one."

"That's suicide. You can't take them all on," Erin looked at Quick-step shocked out of her mind. He just kept walking towards the brigands.

"Erin, don't bother," I bit my lip. There was no issue with Quick-step fighting them. A fight like this. It be a walk in the park for him. At his level bandits aren't anything to him. Even a army of them. He has them over classed in every category.

"Ron, he can't take a whole army. I know he is strong, but he will die," Erin tried to tell me.

"Isn't he a einharjar like me, Noah, and Ron, Can't he not die?" Dusty pointed out.

"Plus I know Quick-step's power. I wrote them," I answered. Compared to what Quick-step regularly fights. Well I'm not sure they be considered mooks even.

"So who is the leader of this troop," Quick-step looked for the leader of the brigands. If I remember correctly. It was just a simple mercenary. I'm guess

"That be me. Why do you want me?" The biggest of them spoke up, and it was a mercenary.

"Because I want to know who I kill, and when I need to start hunting," Quick-step only chuckled. His sword stayed in its place behind his back. Is he not drawing it?

"Oh you think I can kill me. Men, crush...," The bandit leader started to say, only to cut in half by glowing green blade in Quick-step's hand. He hadn't used his legendary sword. Instead he attacked with Valor, a blade created from his own courage. Not as strong, but A powerful blade. Quick-step had one shotted him.

"So who's next?," Quick-step swung the blade of courage. He truly had this whole situation.

"For the boss," Several of the bandits charged right at Quick-step. He moved like he was dancing, dodging all their strikes, and cut them down. He darted around, every slash took one down, and he made several slashes a minute.

"So are we just going to let him do all the killing," Tharja showed up in a red bikini like the one she wears in the art for this DLC. Wait she shouldn't be that one. ISn't the swimsuit suppose to be black with a sash.

"He can handle it," I turned to face Tharja. "Where you get that?"

"The merchant said it was a prize for winning the popularity. Gaius, and Chrom have them as well. Also Cordelia probably has one as well. Hopefully hers isn't so tight. ALso the one they give Erin and Dusty," Tharja answered my question.

"Wait what?" Erin and Dusty spoke in unison about their confusion. I'm confused as well. The merchant Anna didn't give the swimsuit as gifts. She charged for them, and no one bought them.

"Did you not hear the announcement in the beginning? She said there was a popularity contest and the winners. She called out My name, Cordelia, Dusty, Erin, Chrom, Gaius, Charlie, Link, Noah, and Lissa. Apparently we all get this outfits.,"

Wait what? That's not what happens. It was four of them, not ten people. What's going on.

"Hey take advantage of the situation," Jolt Zacks appeared from the nowhere, running around in a pair of red and green swimming trunks. I got a feeling I got one of my answers. He may have compelled Anna to change some of the situation. Compulsion to give out the swimsuits. I'm guessing Aurion got him to do that. Not sure if he changed the contest thought.

"Oh come on give me a challenge." Quick-step slashed through the neck of a mook. "Be more then just a memory,"

"More then a memory?" Taylen questioned us without taking her eyes of Quick-step. I know that her face. I say I'm surprised, but I'm really not.

"A skill that any war elf like Quick-step has known as Battle memories. Its a skill that makes him stronger via more battles he fights. And in his long life of battles, that skill has increased his power that a typical bandit is nothing to him," I didn't bring up Quick-step already was strong without a skill increasing his power.

"How old he is?" Cordelia spoke up, and when did she get bikini. You know I get too distracted easily. "He doesn't look that old,"

"He's alot older then he looks," I give a actual, but I lost track of it. Too much math, and I really couldn't keep track. "He became ageless elf after the God of Arcane made him and two others. He eventually got turned back after a long time,"

"How long?" She looked at him almost curious.

"Let's just say his age makes Tiki's look like Ricken," I wondered if it would have been better to say Naga looked like the youngest shepherd. Not sure how old she is, but it still works.

"Damn," Tiki looked at us, and who put the voice in a bikini?

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go into the ocean now," I turned away from the bloodbath, and went towards the winner's circle area.  
I went towards that circle that everyone went towards. What random hijinks will I get with this. I mean didn't everyone get into issues.

"Ooh the fabled hero of sabers. We got the the perfect outfit for you," The outrealm version of Anna spoke up as I reached the circle. Is that how you start a conversation?

"Well let's see what is it," I followed her. This feels like a get it over with moment.

"Ta-da. Handed picked out just for you," The outrealm Anna held up a pair of green and black swimming trunks with dragons and swords. I know I should have expected that, but I just didn't.

"I'll try them on," I took them from her, and waited for her to leave.

"Well I hope you like them, they are yours," And with that she was gone. This is so weird. Is she gonna come back when I've changed. I don't know if I want that.

"Oh thank Naga there isn't a dragon on my ass," I looked at the back, once I had finished changing, glad whoever made this didn't put a dragon on my ass. Neither was any sword either. That's the one place there wasn't one.

"Such a heroic build," I didn't hear Outrealm Anna, but apparently she had returned to the room.

"A lot of training," I thought back to when I first came to this world. Lost, confused, adapted quickly, human. Would I recognize myself if I saw myself. Sounds like random musing but I'm wondering. I don't think I'm same person. "Five years I believe,"

"Well it really shows," She smiled at me.

"Thank you," I curled my hands into a fist and smiled. I'm not a soulless being. Lines like that can still make me smile. My heart still beats.

"Also surprised that you didn't have issues with it." Outrealm Anna looked at me.

"I've changed into swimsuits so many times I don't remember the number," I noted, thought this time I wasn't being forced. "Anyways I'm gonna join my comrades outside,"

"Have fun," She smiled and waved me off as I headed outside. "Enjoy the swimsuit,"

As I got outside I noticed the field had changed. The brigands weren't in any form of a army. No they were scattered with Quick-step killing them one by one. The water seemed rougher, the waves higher. Good hate for it to be boring.

"Give me your best spot," I ran in as soon as I could, turning it into swim. I would either dive under a wave or try to ride depending on how big the waves are. I kept going farther and farther, with the waves going tougher and tougher. I thought I heard something, I turned around, and saw Cordelia at the shore. She to be screaming about something. I couldn't hear her over the waves. Then I made a fatal mistake. In all my time doing this I've learned some very important lessons. The most important one was always look back, or you get hit. I got sent under, and pushed back. I was nowhere near the shore when I got hit, when I resurfaced I was at the shore.

"I knew you were gonna get hurt," Cordelia looked at me frowning.

"Hey I was fine. I wouldn't have been hit," I tried to shake off the daze. Wonder if they have pina colada here. I need something to get the taste of saltwater in my mouth.

"You were hit," She pointed out. " I mean what was the point of doing all that. You could have been killed,"

"I can't be killed by drowning," I pointed out. I'm tied to a card, which Cordelia has. "And I did to prove I'm still alive. I can have a little fun. Like you and the seashell collecting you been doing,"

"Hey those are for helping with a theory. For you know Aerodynamic of my lance." She picked up a lance covered in seashells and tossed it, "Like that,"

"Yeah, it was a good toss. I needed my full speed before it hit the ground. Thankfully dazes don't slow me down as much as cuts," I gave her back the lance, and took another one. "Let me try one,"

"No wait, fine you caught me," She frowned as if it was a major detail. "Oh what you must think of me. Playing like a child while there is a battle going on. You must be so disappointed in me. If you wanted to annul our marriage...I'll...understand,"

"Woah easily there," I laughed despite trying not to. "You playing with seashells is not a problem. I don't think less of you. What kind of guy do you think I am? I got the same crime as you. I'm playing around in the water while Quick-step is slaughtering brigands. But don't worry about this. I'm not upset. I'm glad to see you in a such a state."

"You're glad?" She looked surprised.

"Yeah, I'm glad you got such a cute side. Only side I've ever seen is the Knight Paragon, and the night one," I smiled at her. "And this new side just makes you more amazing,"

"Thank you," She started to have that bright amazing smile of hers.

"Playing like a kid on a beach is just too cute. Never knew you had it in ya," I just realize this conversation is like Robin and Cordelia beach conversation if they are married. I like that conversation. It just works showing all parts of her character minus the crush on Chrom.

"There's nothing cute about me," She started blushing red.

"That blush just makes you cuter. A amazing woman who I can never beat, and a cutie pegasus knight," I laughed playfully teasing her.

"Damn it, Ron!. Stop teasing me! You know I hate that!," Cordelia raised her lance and looked like she was about to attack me with something I could see coming.

"Man, that was too easy, I know that ain't your best," I sidestepped, and not realizing I fell into a trap, that I should have known.

"Right into my trap," She grinned and leaned over and kissed me right on the lips.

"And that is why I can't beat you. I might have brute strength, but compare our tactics I'm always gonna fall short," I could feel my face go red.

"Oh you're going beet red, Oh you're getting cuter by the second!," Cordelia smirked pulling a ironic echo on me.

"Well I've lost the flow of the duel, that ain't good," Somehow I'm surprised by how easy it is for my wife to leave me in a state like I'm a teenager falling in love.

"Well you know what they say about strong wives and happy marriages! I'm guessing your counterattack will be some romantic offensive with overwhelming proportions" She gave me a bright grin.

"You know I've got something planned. I'll put something that will leave you breathless," I looked at her with eyes filled with determination. "I'll make a Knight's Oath,"

"I'll be waiting," She gave a spin and walked away. "Enjoy your time in the ocean,"

"Sure, but why don't you join me," I smiled at her, as she nodded.

The time passed quickly. One minute we were all having fun on the beach with our various activities. The next thing I knew, we were all sitting around a campfire made by Jolt Zacks with Outrealm Anna's camera tome for something to burn. We all were in our pairs just chatting away. It was a fun night. I'm wonder if the next one in the hot spring area will be just as fun.

 **Author's Notice: Ooh, finally got this one done. It was a fun chapter to write for sure. And I think it turned out well for what it is. Thought I did have to remove a scene. Chapter became a little longer, and it felt hard to fit in. But its not gone. It will appear in this fics latter half. Also we are down to three chapters left. Keep with us for the final part. Review, Share, Follow, give your favorite part, and Favorite. Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**And were we are chapter 3, and the beginning of a new part of these bonus stories. Which also means this story is coming to its end. Its gonna be a sad day once that is. Only three more chapters to go. And no that won't be a epilogue included. DLCS don't get epilogue. Chapter time.**

Chapter 3

Dragon Spring

"So where are we now?" I shook my head wondering why I felt like I was burning alive. I slid off my jacket hoping that would help me cool down.

"Don't look at me, I don't know these places," Noah held up his hands.

"I'm guessing we are in another DLC chapter," Link only shrugged like he really didn't care.

"Think it through Ron," Percival quietly took his sunglasses and wiped them clean. His purple eyes shone you know the answer.

"So that's what his eyes look like," Eleanor looked at the spartan. Percival never took those shades off. The light blinded him.

"Anyone else sense zombies?" Jolt Zacks spoke up.

"Hey don't call them zombies, they prefer the name Risen," Isaac smirked at the dragon elf.

"Oh I know what this is. This is the hot spring scramble chapter. Completely forgot about this one," I clapped my hands.

"Zombie attacking a hot springs?" Quick-step just started to smirk. "And I thought the shadow was funny villain,"

"Shadow?" Noah looked at Quick-step completely confused.

"What I have a life out of randomly saving you," Quick-step rolled his shoulder.

"The shadow was a remnant of the Embodiment of darkness. Its also the few opponents he couldn't kill. His comrade the argent lancer Bane had too." I answered noticing Dusty's and Erin's confused look.

"So how about finding a way to fight through all this steam?" Charlie waved his hand in the air. It was getting harder and harder to see. I can barely seen those around me.

"Well Quick-step, Jolt, and Percival could probably see through all this," I went through all the abilities they had.

"I can't see through the fog," Jolt responded to my statement. Keep forgetting we have two Jolts. Don't know what's up with my naming sense. Seriously I'm questioning my Future self, he had all those spirits in his head and still named one after Jolt.

"I was talking about Jolt Zack's hypersense skill. Its not the same as Quick-step's aura sight, but its strong enough to see though the mist." I looked at my son. "And you can see through it with Aura sight. So can your twin brother,"

"So, the six of you got this," Link only chuckled. "And here I was waiting for someone to bring up the fact this is the first time we all been in a hot springs. Not the girls in some random hidden castle hot springs,"

"Actually this place is in one," Kirito looked as everyone got confused. "I asked this places Anna,"

"Well that's gonna need to be explained?" I was completely confused. Is every single hot springs in a castle,"

"Guys the order to mobilize came out, and we can barely see,' Charlie reminded us we were on a battlefield, that just happened to be hot springs. This is one of the weirdest thing I've ever seen. Not the top ten thought. Sorry Chaos took most of the spots.

"Quick-step, take range, Jolt take area of effect attacks. Don't let us get crowded," Percival fired off tactics. That's Robin's job man, don't steal it.

"Oh hell no. Quick-step and Isaac already got there fights, and its my turn. I've got this," Jolt Zacks cracked his knuckles stepping forward.

"Ok, just do us a favor, kill any of the risen that are in the hot springs, you get them out before you do," I told the dragon elf. Seriously, I don't think anyone gonna enjoy a hot spring with undead corpses. Thought Risen don't leave corpses do they? I don't remember seeing any. Still it just be weird.

"Its feeding time," Jolt Zacks drew his sword.

"Um, dude I don't think you want undead blood,nor do undeads have blood," Isaac spoke up.

"Ok then. I'm gonna show them what a hero ranked gold is about," Jolt charged right at the risen. While it was better then his feeding time line, it still failed cause only me and Percival know what that means. Well Isaac might get it as well, I don't know the full extent of his charicatizion

"So why are the kids getting yutaka this time?" Kirito spoke up and I noticed he was in one. Guessing I missed Anna talking about who won this time. And I'm guessing ten people won again.

"Just enjoy the hot springs," I shook my head and walked away.

 **VIEW CHANGE: JOLT ZACK's TURN.**

"Haha," I slashed through another risen. They all turn into purple dust with any attack I give them. How long have I been fighting for? I don't think I was keeping track.

"You really like fighting," Eillie spoke up.

"Its all I'm good for," I stated, and it really is. My power is what made me a hero.

"I wasn't asking, I was stating it," She replied to me.

"Oh," I looked around trying to sense the next risen. I didn't kill them all.

"Its like your trying to be a beast," She answered like it was a statement.

"I am a beast, I'm a vampire," I pointed out. Even if you don't count my dragon blood like all those other high elves. Saying something like that to her, even if not the one from mine. I still get chills.

"No you really act like one. You're like me," She moved close to me, and grabbed my hands. She moved them to my heart. "You feel that?"

"My heart," I only shrugged. What would this change?

"This heart and its beat. You act like its a monster's but its just like mine," She moved my hands so it was on her heart. It felt like mine. "Isn't it?"

"Is it," I only nodded. My heart really is like a human?

"Human, dragon elf, its still beats the self," She must have noticed my confused look because she didn't even miss a beat. "Ron told me,"

"I see," I didn't move from the position we were in.

"And why do you fight?" She looked at me.

"Because I want to protect others. I lost someone close to me when I was young, and I heard all the stories," I thought back to when I lost my mom. "And I heard all about the things messing with people. I want to protect them. Push back that darkness," I answered without missing a beat. "And I'll bet it all to do it,"

"Doesn't sound like what a monster's answer, but more of a hero," She chuckled and moved away a bit. "Of course you are a hero,"

"Yeah, I am," Maybe it just being a vampire makes me more wanting to fight.

"Just remember to put down the sword some time," Eillie started to walk away. "When your done with the reason why don't me join and hang out,"

"Sure," I only nodded as she continued to walk away. Then I sensed the next risen I fight. I charged right at it. I think I'll still use my sword.

 **VIEW CHANGE: The other Jolt now.**

"Inigo," I looked at the dancer mercenary.

"I swear I wasn't looking at any one," Inigo pressed up against the wall.

"No, I highly doubt you would," I only shrugged. "You wouldn't be crazy enough to do something like that. Its not like Kirito and I wouldn't sense you being way to close,"

"No no of course," Inigo seemed like he wished for his sword. Of course he's forgetting aura sight wouldn't tell me what Inigo is doing. It can only sense his aura. While it tell me where Inigo by his aura, The only way it tell me if he was doing like that if he was right next to any of them. And there aura would be close cause its just a wall.

"Plus you know Severa and the others would kill you, and so would there boyfriends and or husbands," I patted him on the shoulders and then disappeared into the shadows.

 **View change: Kirito's turn.**

I leaned against the wall humming to myself. It felt so weird to be in a situation like this. I spent my whole life fighting. Even if there was things like hot springs in that future, I never got the chance. It just feels so strange to me. I feel like I should expecting a fight.

"Hey kirito," Ilithyia's voice came from the other side.

"Hey Asuna," I spoke up.

"Can we talk?" Her voice sounded curious.

"Sure, I'll meet you outside the springs in second," I moved so I could get out.

"No, you can stay. Its fine talking like this." I stopped once I heard her. "I just wanted to talk about us, and what happened,"

"It was a weird thing," I thought back, we really just couldn't stop fighting. Ilithyia was one of my first friends. It was nice being in a relationship with her, but we just kept fighting after a while. I don't know why, and we decided it was better to end it.

"Yeah. We had gotten so close, but I think we just couldn't do it with all that fighting we had to do. I'm sorry," She spoke quietly, but I could still hear her.

"Don't worry about it. It was my fault as much as yours. Especially if it was for that reason," I pointed out to her.

"I hope everything goes well for you and Cynthia," She still spoke so quietly.

"Um, Ill I'm not dating Cynthia. We broke up only a couple of months ago. I'm not jumping straight back into relationship," I stated to her. "And I wish you good luck with Inigo,"

"I'm not dating him. I just went with him to get tea. It just feel weird. He and him dating out of nowhere," She spoke up.

"Yeah, same with me and Cynthia," I laughed and leaned against the wall. This trip was fun. I hope we can have more moments like this. Its nice to be like this. Like I'm at peace. So that's how it feels. 

**Author's notice: And that's the end of another one. The three scramble chapters are done, and these stories are gonna be a little different. Jolt Zacks got his turn to clear a chapter. Of course we got one other thing that I gotta admit. The last conversation between Kirito and Ilithyia. Yeah that whole scene talking about who was suppose to be their love interests. Yeah you get a change in the story when you feel like something works, and try to do something else. Got to be more careful for next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yup I'm not dead, nor has this fic been abandoned at all. While I did take longer then I meant to, but that was different then my main reason. See since the summer started, and I realized I have a pile of playstation games I needed to get through, and well wasn't getting through. So basically I've been sending a lot of time going through that pile.**

 **** _Ron: So a completely dumb reason._

 **TacticianKnight: I'm just gonna ignore that, and get on with the chapter. Remember this is gonna be a new arc in this fic.**

Chapter 4

Golden Alter

"This is gotta be the dumbest reason I've ever fought someone, and I'm a paid mercenary. I don't even fight for drops. Whatever," I looked at the Risen who apparently had gold stolen from one of my comrades. Apparently we are doing the Golden Gaffe DLC the gold farming map. Which we farm from killing Risen, who apparently stole it from all the shepherds and those two bandits twins.

"Just how did this happen? Seriously I keep a tight leash on my wallet." Kirito glared at the risen. "How am I gonna buy sandwiches?"

"What would Risen need gold for anyways," Jolt scratched his chin. You know the DLC never really explained that. I'm not even sure how they stole all that gold. What did they major in ninja school?

"I'm ninety percent sure this would seem like a thing Chaos would do, but he is dead. So not sure how he could have. Not like he needed money. We gave him a allowance," Aurion spoke up. So Aurion is the only living counterpart.

"I don't care how, or why, but I want my money back," Noah raised his sword.

"GIVE ME MY CANDY MONEY, YOU BASTARDS!," Dusty shouted, and roasted up some risen. Don't steal her candy money.

"Ok, I want my money back, and my friends money back," Erin swung her halberd.

"Hiya!," Link just ran into some risen laughing. I don't think he is taking this seriously. I mean not all of us can get money back from slashing grass.

"What's this strange loot these zombie keep dropping? Wonder how much it will sell for?" A mysterious voice spoke up. I could tell the voice was female, but whoever it wasn't a shepherd. It wasn't anyone from Awakening. I had a idea, but there was no way.

"Um I not the only one who heard that right?," I tried to think. That voice, I know I heard it before, but where. This isn't suppose to get some new character here. This was just a gold farming DLC. We don't get units here.

"Heard it," Quick-step slashed through a Risen.

"Somebody else to fight!," Jolt Zacks roared into the air.

"I'm gonna figure out what who that is," I started to run towards the voice. I was still trying to figure out who that voice was. She couldn't be someone from fire emblem, nor a OC. That means only one thing.

"Woah," The mysterious girl spoke up as we slammed into each other. The girl had long purplish-black hair, and her skin had a purplish tint. She was clad in a obsidian chest armour , a violet bluebottle tunic, and a windswept skirt of the same color, with some red kind of diamond pattern on it. There is only one girl with that look, and she really didn't belong in a Fire emblem world.

"Yuuki," I stared in completely shock. How did she get here?

"So you aren't a NPC? So that means you are a player!. Can we have a duel then!," She looked at me beaming like crazy.

"Um sure," I agreed without realizing exactly what I had just said. Seriously out of all the people how? I seriously doubted that Naga nor Grima would summon someone a random character from a random anime.

"Alright, now let me just open the menu," Yuuki swung her right hand in the air trying to open a menu. So she thinks this is still Alfheim? I can't tell if that answers some questions, while leaving some more or just doesn't answer questions, and leaves more. How long does it take you to realize you can't open the menu. And now I'm thinking of the HOW DO I EAT YOU scene.

"I think it might be better if we just attacked each other." I drew my swords. She isn't gonna be able to open the menu. " I think this area might be messing with menu, or might be a free for all area,"

"Alright, then let's begin. On three. Three, two, one, go," She spoke and then was gone. I could hear her steps, but she was moving too fast. I can't even keep track of her scent.

"ARGH," I screamed as I felt a sword strike right at my gut. I swung my swords right where she was suppose to be, but all I got was air. She struck again, and then I tried to strike back.

"You aren't holding back are you?" She reappeared nearby me.

"No," I moved as quick as I could and swung my blades. Only for her to be gone. Well its a good thing I didn't use a dragon art.

"Feel like you are," Yuuki appeared byself me.

"No I'm just getting warmed up," I had to use a drive. Green Knight might give me the edge in speed. Lightning Knight might help as well. Tactician Knight could, but I'm not sure. Percival can match up with no matter the speed. Thought how he does it would be the problem. He is a tank, and he watches his opponent while tanking the attacks. While I could do that with the addition Percival gave me, but Yuuki got some good hits on me. I don't think I can tank much, and Percival will go for killing move. I'm trying to do damage. Wait I got a idea. That's right. "Now I haven't gotten a chance to use this one in this form yet, but you know there no time like the present.

" A form change?" Yuuki looked confused at me. Well she would be confused. ALO doesn't have that. Well unless you count the illusion magic.

"I walk my own path. I won't fall on the road of dusk. The path of dawn in not my own. Eclipsing all the doubt in my heart!. A path all my own. Now heed these words. For the bring forth another way, Eclipse Knight," I roared as the power of eclipse knight drive activated. "Now let's make a wager. What happens first? I fall, or you end up defeated by my blade. For now this fight is gamble of me,"

"Wait what did he do?" Erin questioned what was this drive was. Well to be fair she hasn't seen it in this form. Because every time I used it was under the name Shadow Knight, it corrupted form.

"He used my power for a drive," Fray spoke up, "And he is using it in its true from. Free from the corruption the fell dragon influence."

"Corruption?" Erin turned to the dusk knight.

"All of you champions of the dragons had special power. Your water magic. Link's Triforce slash, and Charlie's whatever he is doing with that hammer," Fray explained "And none of those attacks only have minimal effect. Compared to Noah, and Dusty's skills had more effect of them. They were corrupted, but that's only five champions, not six,"

"You're talking about Ron aren't you?" Dusty looked at him.

"Yes. The last champion, who pulled a fast one on the dragon. You all made contracts with the dragons, and he slipped his darkness into his champion in a way to corrupt them. But he didn't read the fine print. For he picked a skill that fell the dragon's plan. The power of courage," Fray explained to the shepherds.

"Woohoo for emotional states that prevent mind control because you can't control them," Quick-step just raised his hands, and laughed. I'm sorry you find this funny, while I'm dueling here.

"This is a really long explanation here. He used a drive right? Isn't that a good enough explanation?" Noah questioned them.

"I was more explaining where the drive came from. While Ron might have placed a fast one over Grima, the fell dragon did take a consolation prize. You have seen the Shadow Knight Drive. That what he took as his prize. He corrupted me, the easiest one to hit. Once the darkness was set in Ron, it went for the first thing it connect to. The darkness of two spirits. Percival and me. And unlike Percival, I walk a thin line. I can always fall to the darkness," Fray finished his explanation.

"The darkness set in him?" Dusty spoke up, looking at Fray in horror. The darkness he was talking about. Dusty knew about that one, when she was trying to help.

"And since freeing Fray, he's fought beside me, and this time I'll use his power to win. This drive gives me the power of a dark knight!," I roared with only one thought on my mind. That it was time to counterattack. ' Dusk Grip!,"

A hand of darkness rose from Yuuki's shadow, and gripped her.

"Woah," She struggled to break through, but the Dusk Grip spell isn't so easy to break. Its like a ogre's hand crushing you, while draining your strength.

"That's just the beginning. The most important skill for a dark knight. Now I'm gonna send everything you gave me back. Reverse Strike!" I charged forward at Yuuki with my swords glowing with shadows. I struck with everything I got. While my dusk grip was activated I was on a time limit. It would only hold her for three minutes. So I had to do enough damage to beat her in those three minutes.

"Its a strong drive, but its not enough," Percival spoke up. So he found the weakness in my plan. "Eclipse Knight Drive is good for damage dealing yes, but it built for more slower opponents. It would work if he had support for this fight, but its 1 vs 1."

Percival made a good point, but I had time, I could do this. Then my dusk grip broke, and Yuuki's sword went through my gut.  
 **VIEW CHANGE: Cordelia's turn.**

 ****I watched Ron face off with the mysterious girl. He seem to try to count her the best he could, but he wouldn't seem to face her. Only after he used that Dusk Knight drive he could, and then she stabbed him.

"Well, I guess this is it, what a way to go," He coughed up some blood, and collapsed on the ground.

"HOLY SHIT! DID I JUST KILL A PERSON? I THOUGHT HE WAS A ELITE MOB OR SOMETHING," The girl screamed as Ron fell to the ground.

"Noooo, its for a long time haven't been a game Miss Yuuki," Aurion tried to calm her down.

"Come back!," I pulled Ron's card out of my satchel, and in a golden was back.

 **VIEW CHANGE: Ron's turn again.**

"Wait, he's back? Was he a summon?" Now Yuuki seem completely confused.

"I guess you could say that. I'm a lovely lady got my card, and as long as that thing stays in one shape, I can't be permanently killed. If I may, can I ask you something. How you end up in Ylisse anyways?" I looked at her. I doubt Grima or Naga summoned her.

"You mean the world of Awakening? That's where I am? I honestly have no idea. I was fighting a dragon boss with some friends, and I fell through a portal. I've been trying to find my way back for two years. On the upside you guys have some amazing healing medicine,." Yuuki only shrugged. "And no some reason I can't log out."

"Ooh I can explain that one." A new voice appeared, and it was a familiar one. It was that weird mage Diz. "Man I was worried I was never gonna find you. This is gonna take a lot of paperwork," Diz only sighed.

"Wanna explain any of that for those who don't know what in naga's name are you talking about?"

"I will. See it was my twenty-first birthday, and I was drinking with some friends to celebrate. And while wasted after taking twenty-one shots, well none of us were thinking straight. So for some opened some portals to other worlds. And well you can get the picture," Diz chuckled to himself nervously. "So after a couple of days of hangovers I saw what we did, and I'm been trying to fix it all,"

"So that means you can send me home?" Yuuki asked the mysterious mage.

"Yeah, I'll bring you home. After that I'll only have to find the nose's book. Also never get into a drinking contest with the nose, and a prince of madness," Diz reached into his pocket and pulled out a green drumstick with a silver wisp like handle. "Of course I'll have to edit some things to make it what happened work."

Then they were gone, with only a twirl of the mage's hand. That answers a question or two, but just gives me so many more.

"Oh and before I forgot, someone needed to talk to you guys," Diz warped back in, and with another wave of his hand, we all were warped somewhere in a golden light.

 **AUTHOR's NOTICE: And we are back. Man I wanted to write that fight for a while. It was suppose to be on the beach chapter. Thought seeing the length of this chapter. Yeah that wasn't bad move. But hey I think its worked well here. Now that we are back in business, just watch out for next time. Cause the next chapter is gonna be crazy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**And here we are the second to last chapter. The second to last chapter. Now this is a chapter I really wanted to write. Alongside a scene that I really wanted to write. I won't tell you So we will begin now.**

Chapter 5

One last Job!

I shouldn't have been stunned but I was. Not the fact I just got killed and came back to life. That's not even the first time. Its like what the third. Plus my soul is kinda trapped in a card. So I'm pretty sure you can't kill a einharjar unless you rip a card. So I'm not really gonna freak out with that. So yeah not shocked by that. Why having Yuuki showing up, was unexpected, but because of Chaos we had Captain Falcon running around. The shocking part was Diz is twenty-one, and he's the reason she involved. And he teleported us to somewhere. I looked around trying to find a where we went.

"Look in front of you," Aurion spoke up, and I noticed the dragon lady. Seriously I missed Naga. Which answered the question of where we got summoned. There are only a few chapters where Naga appears in front of the group. The future past chapters. OH GODS WHY DID WE BRING THE CHILDREN? Wait calm down. We can save the day.

"They lost their weapons." Quick-step stated to all of us. Naga had teleported us to some kind of alternative area. I wasn't sure which one, but the fact the green knight had "Noire, Cynthia, Nah, Kjelle, Aqua, Ilithya, and Kirito,"

"Aqua's in danger?" Isil looked ready to charge in there.

"Why did I get the girl team?" Kirito mumbled to himself. If this wasn't a serious moment, I would crack a joke right there.

"Each group got a fast runner," Jolt mentioned to his brother.

"I won't them die!," I shouted, and tried to charge right at the risen. I say tried because Percival grabbed me by the waist and held me back. I tried to break out of it, by Percival's a lot stronger then me. And you know twice my size. But I have to do something. This chapter, those kids. The future chapters were always about saving the kids. And the game never made it easy. In the first chapter, the kids were locked in rooms with no way in. We can't hide them, nor can we get in front of them. And I'm sure the Risen have javelins.

"Calm down, and think this through. Remember this isn't the same story!," Percival told me refusing to break his grip. He could simply knock me out if he could, but he was right. This isn't the same story.

"Even those walls won't stop us. We'll just chomp them down!," Aurion showed his dragon fangs. Chomp down walls made from rocks...wait a minute who can eat rocks. Percival's main element other then shadow is earth. His shadow art was made from the dragon art. And Aurion taught him, and he made sure knew the dragon art.

"Are you calm now?" Percival questioned me still not breaking his grip. I only nodded, and he let me go.

"So I'll leave the kids to you," I turned to face him, but he was gone. The spirits threw off the plan in matter of minutes. Aurion must have grabbed him, and ran off to get the kids safe. Place them in all one spot. Percival eats the wall enough to get the one in the room out. Probably Quick-step or Jolt Zacks would grab then, and then it was on to the next one. They stop until they got all the kids.

"So that's the me of this era. You got unlucky this time, but I'll change your fate. You can keep fighting, and maybe put down your swords one day," Kirito spoke up. He must have ran by himself.

"That's me isn't it or well the me of this time?" Now it was Illiytha was talking. "Did she lose herself. I can't remember if I was me back then, or Eirika. I'm gonna make sure she gets the chance to be Illiytha."

"Don't worry Aqua, the light hasn't forsake you. I'll make sure of it," Aqua told herself. She looked behind Percival. The kids were safe, and they were own selves were encouraging their other selves

"I might not be your mother, but let me be this one time. Let me be your shield," Erin told her daughter of this era.

"You might not be mine, but I swore to protect my family, and you are still part of it," Charlie told Noire.

I'm the only one not going past my kid. In the game if the parents or other future kids ended their turn by them, they gave a few lines. I'm guessing this is the real version. Even if I did Kirito could sense me. I didn't want to give him false hope. I mean we'll protect him, but I don't want him to think his dad is still around. "Kirito, I don't know if you can hear me. You can sense me thought can't you. I might not be the one you know, but let me do this. I will fight to protect you,"

I don't remember much about the battle. Robin got the Morgan to retreat something about just being the Robin they needed. I didn't remember which or how. I was cutting risen down, and then the next thing we were in front of Naga again. She called us to save the kids again. This time it was the bridge situation. Inigo, Owain, Brady, and Yarne were trapped. Joining them this time were Elliot, Jolt, Rose, and Isil. The bridge was cut, and Inigo, Owain, Jolt, and Rose were stuck on one side, while Elliot, Isil, Brady,and Yarne were running.

"We have to get over there, but who first?" Noah shouted wondering if he should go to his son or daughter. He was the only one who had two kids to worry about. Everyone else only had one.

"Jolts and I have the running ones," Quick-step looked over at Jolt Zacks, and they both took off.

"I'll go to," Kirito looked over at his brother and ran off. Jolt took after him. Did all four of them need to go? Wouldn't the pegasus knight have the easiest time running. Maybe they acted worrying about their friend.

"So that handles the runner, but what about the ones from the bridge? We have to go around, or," I stopped hearing the sounds of wings flapping. Not pegasus or wyvern wings, but the sound of fairy wings.

"Or fly come on!," Fray, our spriggan who is the only one with wings moved to grab Noah and me. He took off flying with us. Forgot he had wings. Surprised no one brought it up.

"HOLY FLYING FUCK!," Noah shouted as Fray flew us towards the bridge kids. The other fliers were going this way as well.

"And here you go," Fray dropped us right in front of the kids.

"Otets?" The future Jolt looked at me confused, and then gave a look filled with sorrow. "Guess that's it for me. I've reached the end of my story. If Noire wasn't my last sight, guess I should be glad it was my dad!,"

"You give up?," I looked over at my son. The idea of him giving shocked me. Then I realized that this was based around one of the conversations in this chapter. It was Lon'qu and Inigo's. "Well then, that's all there's nothing else I can say. Time to die!,"

"No I.." Future Jolt covered his face with his hands for a blow that was never gonna come.

"Not so ready to go aren't ya? Or do you I'll make it painful. I won't. You will hardly feel a thing," I showed where I was aiming. Right at his waist so I can cut him.

"I don't want to be finished just yet," Future Jolt moved his hands away from his face.

"Then don't ever say you give up. Never give up, never back down, and never give in. Ain't that what I taught ya!. War elf factor doesn't work if you don't give it your all. Break through anything in your way. The spectre of death appears in front of you. You send it to the depths of hell instead. Do not go gentle into that night. Meet the standard of being a hero. Even if your swords break, give a spit of defiance. Let your spirit go wild!," I shouted at my boy.

"Yeah your right. I forgot to remember the fire. I'll don't let its spark go out," Future jolt gave me a grin, his fire returning.

"Now. let me do what I do best," I charged right back into the fight.

"Inigo, you aren't mine, but I still made a promise. I'll do my best to make sure I won't fail you," Noah looked towards his son, and went right back into the fight.

"Nobody hurts my kid," Dusty flew off into a rage firing spells at risen.

With all the kids safe the fight wasn't hard. We didn't have to worry about them. We cut them all down. Robin got the other Morgan to flee again. I'm not sure how, or should I be calling them Aeron. Not really sure about that. Then we were back in front of Naga for one more battle. Back to Ylisse for the battle with Future Grima. Where Laurent, Gerome, Lucina, and Severa were nearly killed.

"NO," I rushed forward as Grima made a attack. I know I shouldn't have. Well maybe I don't remember. All I know is my daughter was in danger, and I rushed forward.

"Huh!," Future Severa looked confused as she was pushed down, and the shadows of Grima's danced around the arms of the one holding her. "No way, but that scent."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that," I let her go, and stood up. Swallowing Grima's attack, I stood up. "I'm not the Ron you know, I'm not your otets, but just let me act like it just this once. Cause right now I'm gonna have a papa moment right now."

"If you don't mind I gotta idea that can help. Jolt Zacks, Percival come here. I think its time for a bit of a roar with all these dragons in the sky." Aurion walked over.

"Oh hell yes! Dragon art: Roar of the inferno dragon," Jolt zacks roared up a blast right at Grima.

"Why not. Dragon art: Roar of the Gaia Dragon," Percival fired off his own attack.

"Oh I know what you are doing. Roar of the Shadow Elec Dragon," I fired off my own roar. The three attacks mixed together right at our fell dragon. Three attacks, mixed with four elements.

"Sacred Art: Trickster's mimic: Sky," Aurion mimicked our attacks and mixed one more dragon roar into the attack. Adding wind into the mix it was a giant dragon art fixed with five elements. Something no dragon art user can use. When Aurion made the magic you can use six elements. Well he only made it with four, but Isaac and others show more could be used like lightning and shadow. And before Aurion taught his son and friends about focus, Jolt Zacks would trade off elements. Even using more then one if he swallowed elements that weren't what he was using. He could use more then one, but he had to be careful. You can't mix elements that don't work. Wind and Earth, Shadow and Light. The caster loses all control. That's why no dragon art user's focus is more then three elements. No way to make four elements connect like that. We just mixed five together without worry.

"Sacred Art: Tricker's mimic: Light," Ok make that SIX Elements. Luna just fired off a spell. How long can she use her dad's magic.

"You think simple attacks like that can kill a god!," Grima shouted from our attack.

"Maybe not, but how about a GRANDBOLT," Isaac sang out, and a brilliant electric blue bolt just shocked Grima.

"Walked right into that didn't ya," Aurion burst out laughing by Grima's tempting fate. Of course the two actual Gods would find the dragon with a ego bigger then Seto Kaiba just wrecked funny.

"Time for a weather forecast. It looks like we are gonna get a cast of TEMPEST BULLET RAIN," Quick-step spun his sword until it turned into a bow. Then proceed to fire arrows made of wind like he was a goddamn minigun!

"Oh I'm not staying out of this. I am a warrior, not a spectator!," Link charged right at Grima, and hit him with a flurry of strikes.

"Batter up!," Charlie swung his hammer, and sent Grima flying to the ground. Ain't so high and mighty.

"ENOUGH," Grima looked he was about to fire a roar of his own, only for a certain red haired saber to force his mouth shut.

"Get wrecked!," Jolt smirked at Grima's attack backfired with a explosion to the head.

"You won't win today!," Kirito took over the offensive moving for a straight up sword charge at Grima.

"You know what I love the smell of," Dusty snapped her fingers, and Grima was on fire. Really shouldn't have given her that dark one tome. "Burning flesh,"

"Just freeze," Erin sent a ice attack right at Grima's head. Ooh that's cold Valkyrie.

"ENOUGH!," Grima shouted and then that world was gone. I didn't frown thought. I know that world is safe. I know that story well. That future is safe. Its gonna be a new dawn for them. This was one hell of a fight.

 **Author's notice: Well that's the end of this one. It was hell of chapter. Yeah we won't get to see Grima die in this chapter. That DLC didn't end with our heroes killing him. Well NOT OUR Heroes. Plus that epilogue wouldn't have been much different. Next time our final chapter! The last chapter of the Awakening a hero fics, the final bonus story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**And were are the final chapter. Not just of the Bonus Chapters, but of Awakening a hero in general. Its been a long time coming, longer then I meant to, but hey that's life for ya. So let's not spare any more words here. Let's begin the final champion.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Aurion's Champion?**

"I've got him!," Jolt charged right at his opponent, only to get smacked by a fire dragon fist. Jolt and Kirito were trying to duel Jolt Zacks. It was a question about if Kirito and Jolt can use the dragon art. Of course when Aurion asked this I didn't have a answer at all. I don't know the limits of what a saber or blademaster can do. Despite Jolt and Kirito saying they got the class from me, I've never been that class. I was a mercenary to hero, and dread fighter. The only time I've been a "saber" is when I used that drive. That wasn't a class change there. Unless it was something future me did, somehow.

"Weak move," Jolt Zacks raised his hand only for Kirito to strike him.

"Because he's the distraction!," Kirito appeared behind Jolt Zacks, and then got kicked in the face.

"You know when I asked this I didn't think it would cause a fight to happen," Aurion chuckled. I only sighed watching the fight. When Kirito and Jolt said no they don't know how to use, Jolt Zacks said he would teach them, but only if they prove themselves worth it.

"He's your son!," I pointed out to him. After facing a whole bunch of heroes of legend Jolt Zacks is still a blood knight. He's more willing to get into a fight then the guy based around a spartan. Even the guy with his race having the name war in it is less willing to fight in one.

"Hey don't look at me. You know he spent more time with his mother Persia then me," Aurion pointed out.

"Pretty sure you and me don't have any kids," Persia walked into the fort, and gave Aurion a kiss. Yes they got together over our trip. Apparently facing Heroes of legend are good for relationships. Because of they did.

"Well unless you want to think of certain situations," Luna looked at Persia as her hair turned colors to red. The same red as Persia. You know while I'm aware we never figured out her mother, the hair ability makes me think Persia.

"So why are you are you here," Aurion pushed her away, so she didn't get hit by the flying Jolt. Damnit Jolt Zacks don't beat up my boys too much.

"Well I came to deliver Aurion's letter of pardon," Persia pulled out a letter.

"Huh, you know forgot about that. Never got this part before you know," Aurion patted me on the back. "Guess I did go picking this Ron."

"You know why did you pick me? Out of all the Rons I can't be anything special," I looked at my counterpart. Aurion, the hero-god of heroes has seen over 9000 versions of me. Why was I one to win.

"Its a fun little story. Let me tell you a tale. Of the boy who became a hero," Aurion chuckled,

 **VIEW CHANGE: Aurion's chance.**

"Damn it, he on," Ron howled over the sound of a army. They had been running for so long, but Grima and his army of the walking dead were gonna catch them eventually. Its just how it work.

"Get out of here I'll hold them off," He roared to the over shepherds. He knows that none of the future parents won't survive. He did well to make this far, but he has done everything he can yet.

"Not alone," Noah moved forwards.

"I'm not letting you guys do this alone," Erin raised her spear.

"Of course you guys are doing this, but not without me," Dusty rode up.

"They're gonna die," Luna looked at me.

"Yup, and they know so." I watched as the kids fleed. Grima showed up, trying to stop our heroes.

"My soul beats the heart of heroes. Their skills forged into me by the will of gods. As I shout out these words remember this. With everything they have given me, I'll fight. All their power until I break! Dragon Art: Infinite blade draw." Ron shouted as the world around them changed. Not the bleak mountain spot in front of no. No a floating platform in the night sky.

"You think this foolish spell will stop me," Grima flew above them, and promptly got smacked into invisible wall.

"Well if you try to do that yes!," Ron snarked to the big ugly dragon. "We aren't on the peaks anymore. This spell brings us somewhere else. We are in my station, so you'll have to kill me to stop this spell,"

"That can be arranged," Grima fired a dark blast right at Ron, only for the dread fighter to absorb it.

"Thanks for the meal, let me pay you for it," Ron howled as swords slammed right into Grima. The fell dragon slammed into the ground, turning into back into his vessel.

"What did you do?" Grima shouted at him.

"This is the power of my dragon art Infinite blade draw, and what it does. Well exactly just that. I can draw from a infinite amount of weapons," Ron only chuckled, "And I'm gonna use every weapon in my storage."

"Is that so?" Grima snarled at him.

"Yeah, while there's is one limit, ,I can't make weapons like the exalted falchion," Ron helded up his hands like he was saying whatever.

"Then I see," Grima fired off a spell of dark magic at Ron, only to get burned by fire from the dark flier.

"He forgot about the others didn't he?" Luna looked at me, and I only nodded.

"AH WHAT IS THIS FIRE?" Grima howled in rage as Dusty's attack.

"Forblaze, the fire of the Eight legend. The magic wielded by the Archmage Athos," Dusty snapped the tome shut.

"Its a anti-dragon legendary tome." Ron gave grin and couldn't help but chuckle. "Courtesy of the Dragon art you gave me. We are all armed."

 **VIEW CHANGE: KIRITO'S TURN!**

"Wait wait wait one minute," I looked from my dad to Aurion. "You always told me that you got the dragon art from a dragonblood. Grima was that dragonblood?"

"No and don't insult Dragon art like that. That overgrown science experiment wishes he could make magic like that. I made the dragon art. My sacred art is its prototype. And the dragonblood that gave Ron the power is my son Jolt," Aurion explained to them.

"Wait Aurion is my otets? So Cordelia isn't my mom or is that a lie as well," Jolt spoke up.

"Please don't ask if my wife slept with the guy who tried to kill me over multiply timelines," Ron spoke up really annoyed.

"I would never sleep with Aurion," Cordelia looked at my brother really upset. "And your grounded for even thinking of that.

"He meant me, kid, The original Jolt," Jolt Zacks spoke up.

"Actually my boy would be the first one," Quick-step replied to my boy.

"Quick-step's right, and that's all I'm gonna say about that can of worms. "But if it ain't a issue. Something I need to ask. What does this have to do with what I asked you? What did a fight with Grima have to do with that?"

"Code number zero. Heroes risk it all because they want to protect those who you care about. I've seen Rons die for a lot of reason. Including holding off Grima as long as you can. But two more situation. That fight in the forest. You saw people hurting and rushed without thinking. You used speed you didn't know you had. The expression on your face when you couldn't save Virion." Aurion looked at Ron. "And the final moment that proved to me you could do it. Our first fight. I swore I kill five people as a bluff, and you got made it so I couldn't even if I wanted to. Those were the moments that spoke to me the most. Even that one time that I killed you. You kept proving yourself to me. That's why."

"That's why," Ron looked surprised by that statement, but I could see my dad was smiling brightly.

"You had the answer from the beginning. You just needed to figure it out," Cordelia hugged Otets, and smiled at him.

"The journey was fun thought. It wouldn't have been a good story if you just knew the answer from the beginning. I mean what kind of song would it be if you knew the answer in the beginning? Kinda sounds like a bad song. You made your beat, at the rate of your own rhythm," That Isaac guy patted Ron on the back.

"It was a good story, and a fun adventure with all of you with me. It was one hell of a story. Every part of it. Even if I knew the answer I wouldn't change it," Ron smiled at everyone. He really was happy. Wonder is that the end of my dad's story.

 **Author's notice: And that's the end of Bonus stories. A long time coming. Did not mean for that. Got stuck with Unversity work, and just other things that distracted me. Yeah this one wasn't about any of the DLC ones thought. Just felt those would have gotten too many fights, and well it just felt like it would get slow really quick. So this isn't the end of the story of Awakening. It is for now, but I got one more story. Call it another side. Its a story that will be told another time. And I mostly likely will write it.**


End file.
